It is known to have a vacuum cleaner nozzle in which dust-laden air can be drawn into two separate air passages. However, this arrangement requires a special valve in the nozzle thereby rendering this construction comparatively complex. For example, the valve is spring loaded and is operated by means of a pivotable part mounted in the nozzle. This valve closes one of the air passages depending on the position of the pivotable part. Consequently, the construction is not only complicated but expensive.
A construction of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,171.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known vacuum cleaner nozzles and to provide a nozzle having separate air passages that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a comb-shaped part for a vacuum cleaner nozzle that is rotatably supported in the side walls of the nozzle. The comb-shaped part is provided with an opening that extends along generally the entire length of the nozzle, while the teeth of the comb-shaped part are hollow and communicate with said opening, the latter in turn communicating with the suction channel of the vacuum cleaner. The body of the comb is further provided with a slot extending also generally along the entire length of the nozzle and which connects to a second channel which when said comb-shaped part is rotated to a second position communicates the second channel to the suction channel of the vacuum cleaner.
In order that the invention will be more clearly understood, it will now be disclosed in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which:
FIG. 1 is a partial sectional and a partial elevational view of the vacuum cleaner nozzle having a rotatable comb-shaped part constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a view similar to that of FIG. 1, however with the comb-shaped part illustrated in another position, and
FIG. 3 is a front elevational view of the nozzle with part thereof broken away for purposes of clarity.